eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokb'ael
Kokb'ael Kzer-Za, mythologically referred to as the Seer of Darkness, was a legendary Yokai that ascended to a level of power that only a handful in all of Eternia's history are able to match. Kzer-Za was known in Valmasia as an extremely dangerous and unpredictable adversary to all humanity during his life. He was best feared for his absolute control of tens of thousands of yokai and his legendary physical, spiritual, and mental prowess. Kzer-Za was slain at last in the year 823 AC by Anariel Melym using the divine artifact “Mercy”, at nearly the age of 300 years. After the Imperfect's slaying, the once-great city of Danarium lay in ruins with nearly one hundred thousand dead. It is estimated throughout his life, however, he consumed several hundred thousands of yokai and humans. Kzer-Za was more commonly known simply as Kokb'ael: the name of his primary human avatar. He was not known to allow humans to see his un-shapeshifted form outside of battle. History Scholars estimate Kzer-Za was birthed by a great Kaor in the fifth century, gifted with tremendous occult potential right from the start. At a young age, Kzer-Za followed the traditional path of all yokai; cannibalism, cruelty, and conquest. The earliest known sighting of Kzer-Za was as a Zeus Elemental in the Bygonegrove region sometime in the sixth century. Through gradual evolution and assimilation of human victims' mana, he grew to immense levels of power and potential. At the age of 120, Kzer-Za was the most feared Kaor of Valmasia – but true to his nature, was not yet satisfied. He found himself struggling to proceed and attain a higher level of power. Somehow, the Half-Angel Judeal Loki came to Kzer-Za and offered him boundless occult power in exchange for the yokai's eternal servitude. Kzer-Za accepted, and by the age of 140, had ascended to Imperfection. Personality Kzer-Za displayed extreme resentment and hatred toward humans and sub-human races. His hatred stemmed from the humans' mental and physical inferiority, eventually leading him to toy with the idea of the genocide of humanity. He was known to use the phrase, “human-filth” very often when openly associating with humans. The Imperfect, unlike many of his kin, held a rigid sense of honor and honesty. Seeing deception as a tactic of lesser beings, he always carried himself throughout his various conflicts with his cards “face up” and did not ever resort to lies. His manner of interaction was proper and eloquent at all times, sometimes to the point of holding up a casual conversation as he ripped the life from victims. Despite tremendously-evil intentions toward all mankind, he was never one to indulge in needless violence or torture. He typically only killed when he believed it was necessary; either in what he saw as proper combat, or to satisfy his unending hunger. After long battles with worthy opponents, Kzer-Za was seen sometimes explaining to his victims how they failed to win, and what they could have to prevent their death. Perhaps Kokb'ael's greatest strife was within his own mind. The subject of humans troubled him; he desired one of two outcomes. The first was to exterminate all human life from Eternia, or through suffering and immense conflict, transform them into a perfect race of warriors akin to the Oscuri. Abilities Most records of Kzer-Za's abilities are obscure, but it is widely accepted that as far as Yokai go, Mordred the Perfect was perhaps the only superior Valmasian Yokai since the dawn of Eternia. The strike of one of Kzer-Za's gargantuan fists could be felt all throughout Valmasia in the resulting shockwave. A single swing of his blade would be sufficient to crack large portions of the Earth in two, enough to obliterate armies thousands-strong in the blink of an eye. What his opponents feared above everything else was his spiritual power, however. The Imperfect's presence was enough to drive unskilled warriors to raving madness, and his corrupt aura could overwhelm and blind enemies if unprepared. He held magic that was completely unheard of to be in a Yokai's possession, including Hellstorm Magic and even lesser Divine Magic. His melee fighting style was mostly a peculiar implementation of the Ifrit Sword Style. Because his mana reserves were nigh-undepletable, he could sustain repeated, unrelenting strikes indefinitely, as opposed to skilled magi who could at best sustain it for five minutes. His method of fighting was reckless and lacked any caution – even when faced with otherwise mortal injuries, his body would immediately regenerate the damaged flesh in seconds. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Legendary Category:Yokai